Assasin Hinata
by SecretEmo444
Summary: In a realish world, Hinata, an orphin that was raised to keep the world peaeful and in line. One day Hinata is assained a mission that will affect the way she thinks and acts forever.
1. Chapter 1

Hinata had never known the meaning of family, hers had died in a flood. Once the village had regained peace and started to rebuild itself, she had been trained by a highly skilled woman, Kurenai had trained her as a anbu to be sent to missions, as a assassin. She had learned her place in the world by making it a better place; although dirtying her hands in the process; not that she minded she just wanted the world to be a better place.

Today she was going out to have another mission, although she had no idea what. Picking out a closet hanger with her usual outfit which included sleek black pants and long sleeve shirt complimented with black heatproof gloves, hugging onto her body. The outfit was really quite hot some days, but necessary. Her indigo hair done up in a low but tight pony tail and tucked into the back of her shirt to not be in the way.

Not feeling very hungry, she opened the window and jumped out gliding and feeling the wind brush her face until she gracefully landed crouching on the cement bellow her, then took out her black bike decaled with curvy blue lines with a black helmet and zoomed out to the assassins office.

* * *

><p>The assassins office was located inside the local bank. Most ordinary people didn't even know of it's existence they were the world's justice. They just protected people and tried to keep the peace. They had roughly 1000 members in total, they were all people without family so they wouldn't be missed or arouse suspicion if they died or left for large amounts of time. Hinata trained under the leader's student, so she was highly skilled. She even passed her teachers level awhile ago, she showed promise.<p>

Casually walking in and heading to the last ATM in the row. There was no one here because the rates were a lot higher than the other bank just a block away, most people wondered how they kept open. They survived on the rewards for criminals. Hinata pressed a long chain of number while inserting her ID card into the slot, 4967201344940161. After doing a double check to see if there was anyone there, she walked down the stairs that had appeared by the ATM being lifted above her, then shut after her entering, her ID card given back to her on the other side with a little tunnel that forced the ID cards to the other side.

The office itself was very high tech, the whole wall covered in computers and wall screens, beeping filled the air as well as typing. Members here where keeping an eye on events, usually these members didn't go out on missions they just sat at the computer monitoring the situation. Strolling past them to a card scanner, Hinata just swiped the card a door about a foot past it slid open to show more offices. Walking the one centralised, then knocking before opening the door to see the leader, Tsunade.

"Hello Tsunade-sama, you have a mission for me?"

"Yes, I do. It's a long term mission so I expect you to be gone for a few months. You are to travel to New York and attend a school there, Konoha Academy. There is a gang I want you to keep an eye on. They are causing a lot of trouble. I want you to Befriend them to do watch them, there name is Akatsuki. Your are to act distant and though, it shouldn't be a problem since you usually act that way. The files of the members are over there."

"Yes Tsunade-sama."

Hinata didn't really fancy the idea, but orders are orders. Hinata had tried not to make friends to keep them out of trouble, but it wasn't as if they were her friends so it didn't bother her too much. Picking up the files to read them, there was a total of ten:

_Iwa No Deidara_

_A man who highly enjoyed blowing things up, he called his explosions art _

_( Art is Bang ). He makes sculptures and hide C4 in them to make them _

'_fleeting' . He has a habit of adding 'yeah' to his sentences even when it doesn't make sense. His physical characteristics are long bright blond hair and blue eyes, he hides a sort of attachable camera underneath his bangs._

_Suna No Sasori_

_A very temperamental man that is easily agitated. He enjoys poisons that are unknown, rumoured to have made them himself. Uses puppets, that are his art with poisoned weapons to beat up almost anyone who gets on his nerves ( except the rest of Akatsuki or someone he was ordered not to attack) Physical traits include blood red hair and brown eyes, appears to be the youngest of the bunch. Argues with Deidara whose art is better._

_Kiri No Kisame _

_A man who uses a giant wrapped sword that only lets him hold it, those who were hit by it clamed to lose masses of energy. He has blue skin and gills on his face, the 'shark man' of Akatsuki. Pretty easy going._

_Uchiha Itachi _

_A man that rumoured to kill off his family in one night. The only one left from his family is Uchiha Sasuke, his little brother. When in battle his eyes change from coal black to Bright red with black swirls, Sasuke also has this trait. Characteristics include Wrinkles around his mouth, long black hair, and black eyes. Do not get on his nerves. Doesn't talk much, when he does it is usually a 'hm'._

_Tobi_

_A hyperactive man that speaks in third point of view (Tobi is a good boy)._

_Unknown how he got into the group. Wears a orange swirl mask with a single eye hole, has the same eye that Itachi has when battling and black hair viewed from the back of his head. Is the one to annoy most members ( usually Deidara)._

_Zetsu _

_A strange man to appear from almost anywhere. He usually is the one to scout things out and report back. He has fly trap looking things on his shoulder and his face has a white and black side that argues to each other, his white face is kinder than the black side. He is a cannibal. _

_Hidan_

_Does not appear susceptible to injuries, takes out people with a ritual than stabs himself causing harm as well to to other person. He clams in a god known as Jashin, who has granted him to be immortal. Characteristics include Sliver hair and light purple eyes, wears a strange necklace that is from his god. Uses a three spiked scythe. Swears a lot._

_Kakasu _

_A man with high irritability, also appears to be unsusceptible to hits. Can open his body to release black tentacles. Appearances include body parts appearing to be sawn together, with a bandana around his mouth, He's bald and has green eyes. _

_Konan _

_Highly enjoys origami, uses it in battle to shape it into weapons, they are effective even though they are made of paper. Has blue hair with a origami flower in it. Close to the leader._

_Pein_

_The leader of Akatsuki. Can be irritable, has orange hair and strange purple eyes. Unknown battle skills. Has a lot of piercing._

Wow… this was going to be one hell of a mission. Besides, what was with their abilities? Their quite abnormal, they will most likely be a challenging mission. Putting the files in her already prepared bag (they had a bag

prepared for each mission for the things they needed) she nodded back at Tsunade-sama then took off to the part of the building that had it's airplanes. She sat in one alone and waited for her flight to take off to New York. Wondering if she was ever going to return.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Let me know if you want me to continue, this isn't my first story I just changed my writing style. I might upload another story later this week… If you guys want me to keep posting I will try to upload at least every two weeks. ( why so long? Because I have a condition that only enables me to type so much in a day. But I still wanna write!)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I was really surprised to see how many people like my story. It's nice to know that people like your stories, so I'll try to update every week (Wednesday) or else it will be in two weeks. I don't intend to update before that nor do i intend to stop before it's completed, although i hope if I'm admitted to the hospital again that you'll understand. Please enjoy this chapter, i made it a bit longer than the other one as a treat. Also this chapter is dedicated to : dark vs light angel, Yuti-C****han, Liquor's-quicker,el H.H, Akiko-Koi, Shadedra, and flyingshuriken for making a huge smile on my face and getting me to write faster!P.S.: I realize that Kakasu isn't really bald but i decided to make him bald.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>After dropping height in the sky with that familiar roller coaster feeling with the dropping and catching that Hinata gets almost every mission, she picked up her back including the files on Akatsuki and the information she would need to get to her apartment. Usually she would just stay in a hotel, but who knew how long this mission could take. Standing up to exit the airplane, the assassins landed in the city's airport to abort suspicion. Walking through the tunnel, she had many missions before, although this was most likely the biggest. She might even have to murder ten people in one mission! Waltzing over to the baggage claim. This wasn't anything new so she just took her time tapping her foot waiting for her luggage, it was fairly quick.<p>

Hinata left to her ride. A black car stood there to pick her up, they always had a chauffeur ready for missions. Hinata had never been to New York, it was new for her. She didn't know to make heads or tails of the city either. She had never been in such a crowed place. The streets filled with yellow of the taxi cars, honking filled the air, even the fact that there were so many skyscrapers screamed populated. It took a good hour to get to her new apartment, although she wasn't complaining. Hinata enjoys getting a really good look at where her missions are. That way she can be more efficient.

Her apartment were one of the fancy and rich ones. The lobby was very nice a crystal chandelier stood over the front desk, marble flooring and leather couches for lounging. She went over the cherry oak desk handing over some paperwork, and her ID. The employee scattered over to the other side to give her a couple copies of a key, welcomed her, then called over another employee to handle her bags. Hinata was used to rich places to stay at, Tsunade like to make sure other assassins are comfortable, so they have less to worry about, at least that what she says. Fallowing the man in uniform that had the name Robert on his name tag, carrying her things to the elevator guiding her to her room. He pressed the number four on the buttons, apparently, the US didn't carry the same superstition as Japan, number four also sharing the same the same name as death after all.

The door dinged and out Hinata walked, with the man right behind her. Hinata waited for the man to pass her, because only he knew where they were heading. Soon the man stopped at room number 409 She went ahead of him to open the door and he placed them in her room. Bowing quickly he excused himself and left, closing the door behind him.

Hinata walked up to him and locked the door for good measure. Then grabbed one of the iced coffees in the fridge. It already had food in it, all Hinata had to do was restock it. Wandering over the house she put a few traps around, lasers that set off alarms and such around areas she wouldn't explore, like the balcony. She even got a laser to text her; intruder when she left and set a laser to turn on when she locked the door.

Once the place was fully secure Hinata walked over to her bedroom and started to unpack the bag she was given; including things such as skinny jeans, and band tees of bands like nine inch nails, disturbed, and slip knot. There were some studded belts and a pair of blue high tops with black skulls. The makeup inside was mascara, she was suppose to be tough so she had to dress and act like it. Meaning when Hinata got around to checking out the garage she had it had her bike in it, sitting on top of it was her helmet. This made her give her rare smile, her bike was perfect for this mission, and what a better way to make her comfortable then send her own bike? Hinata didn't know.

After setting up a bag for her classes according to her Schedule (they paid the principle to give her some stuff early) putting all the text books she would need for the semester in the bag. Then adding things like binders, folders, pencils, and pens all into the bag. Her bag itself was purple plain black plaid over top, It had a metal water bottle on the side striped purple and blue. Hinata filled it up from the water from the fridge's door and set it back inside the outside holder for it.

Hinata walked over to the bag they packed for her, picked up a journal, they always included these to mark your progress without seeming the least bit suspicious. Then started to write:

_Day 1_

_Stage: no contact yet with target_

_Summary of activity: Once I got off my flight I got settled into my new 'home' it's pretty nice, set up some traps and unpacked. Happy that I have my bike, it feels closer to me. _

Once that way done Hinata laid down and started drifting to sleep.

Hinata's cell phone chimed to wake her up, she had asked the assassins to get her cell phone to wake her up to get her to school, mostly because she didn't know what time school started or what time it would be in New York. Getting up, she went over to her closet to pick out a Ramstien tee-shirt and a pair of dark skinny jeans, complemented by a purple and black studded belt. Hinata also put her hair into a low pony tail like usual except she left her hair to move around by not tucking it inside her shirt. Finishing off the look she applied mascara.

Grabbing a granola bar, she headed out the door. Feeling safe that her quarters was guarded. Opening her garage, to turn on her bike and place the helmet snugly onto her head. Familiar with the roaming engine bellow her. The traffic seemed slightly better although it was still slow. It only took twenty minutes to get to her school because it seemed that her school and her apartment were fairly close together.

Parking in a fairly close parking space, Hinata stood up taking her helmet off her blue hair revealed, but didn't fly around thanks to her ponytail. Hinata took her helmet with her to make sure that it wouldn't get stolen, who new if someone wanted to play a trick on the new girl. Then taking her time she started walking towards the entryway of the school.

Inside was a sight that Hinata never got to see, sure she had school but it was inside the assassins office on the side of her training. Looking around here she could see many people, the preps, jocks, loners, punks, even a few nerds. Then something caught her attention, a blur of silver hair. Hinata realized that she was supposed to act like one of the punks. So she walked over to the number that was written on a piece of paper that Tsunade gave her.

Locker 349, then started to turn the lock in the combination, 9, 44, 13 opening smoothly she put her bag and helmet in it then grabbed the things she would need for her first class, Biology. She then took the map of the grounds she was given and tried to find her first class. It appeared that the biology class was inside the lab, that was on the third floor. Hinata finding a staircase and started to ascend to the second, third floor. She opened the red door that lead to the third floor, it was quite a bit smaller than the first floor, finding the lab from here would be easy. Hinata walked past three classes before she caught sight of a room with beakers inside it, entering it she took a seat at a table. Hinata casually starting to doodle on her binder. It was mostly random swirls on her paper, then someone sat down beside her, looking to see it was Itachi. Trying to mask the shock that came over her face, she tried to go back absent minded to doodling, although she was thinking inside.

Once class started a teacher with purple hair who's name appeared to be Anko entered the classroom. Piling papers on her desk.

" Class, we have a new student today. Please sit up and greet the class."

"Hello, my name is Hinata Hyuuga." She realized that she wasn't supposed to be sociable then added. "Please leave me alone."

Sitting down she saw some shock in people's faces, but it didn't matter to her. Instead she wanted to see Itachi's expression, glancing over she could have sworn a smirk there. Afterwards, Hinata returned to her doodling.

The class was incredibly boring, especially since she already new these things. I guess that just made her cover even more believable. It felt like hours before the bell rang. Then Hinata quickly stood up from her desk and went back down to her locker. To grab the things for her next class, Art.

This class was really close to her locker, two doors down she entered the art room.

She went to the table in the back corner, sitting down. That's went something surprised her, Sasori sat down fallowed by Deidara. Sasori seemed to ignore her, but Deidara seemed intrigued by her. In response she just grabbed her sketch book and started drawing. Hoping that Deidara would get the message. After a few minutes she realized what she was drawing her last mission, taking out a man known as Orachimaru. She was drawing him in his last moments, blood all around him. She didn't think that anyone here would know who she was drawing, even Akatsuki. That's when Deidara peeked over her shoulder, admiration filled his expression. Maybe he thought it was art, his folder did say something about him and art after all.

" I never thought you'd be able to draw so well, yeah. It is even fleeting, someone in there last moments, yeah."

That got Sasori's attention, he peeked over my other shoulder. Appearing intrigued, then surprise was on his face, only for a moment, but still there. Hinata panicked inside hoping he didn't know who he was and tried to cover it.

"I heard about this guy being killed by blood loss on the news, so I tried to imagine what it would look like."

"Hm." Was his only reply with a small nod. It appeared they did know him. She would have to be more careful around them from now on.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Hm." Was his only reply with a small nod. It appeared they did not know him. She would have to be more careful around them for now on._

Ugh! Hinata growled in her head, Why'd I have to do something so stupid? I was right next to my targets and I start drawing my missions!

I raged down the halls, I don't care what people think. Well, maybe what my targets think, but that was it. They shouldn't have a problem with a little hissy fit here and there.

I do however, have to deal with Tsunade snapping at me after reading my daily report. She debated not writing it down, then she decided to write it, in case something happened because of it. Things could get really bad if I messed up, or thought that I was a traitor.

I have history next, should be boring she thought as she rolled her eyes. Little did she know that it would most certainly not be boring.

She walked into the large classroom of desks on three different levels to give the students lots of room to see the boring lectures that Hinata, at least, knew she wouldn't listen to. She looked around and picked a desk on the third level in the very back.

A few minutes later, two of her targets walked up right next to her, as she pretended to be doodling and sat, literally 2 feet away. What luck! Suddenly, one of the targets, the silver haired one turned around and focused on her. Hidan, she remembered from her briefing. He didn't look over intelligent or caring at all for that matter. He seemed like he didn't have a single care in the world, except maybe to annoy the hell out of me.

"Hey bitch, I heard from the fucking canary and Pinocchio that you impressed them in art. Usually with those to fuckers, you impress one of them and annoy the hell with the other. Tell me the secret to get the art obsessed freaks off my back would you?" The silver one said. Oh great, I knew he swore, but it never said he was an asshole too. I pay him back for his respect by pretending to go back to reading my book.

"Hey, bitch! Are you deaf or are you stupid enough not to answer me?" I'm really starting to get annoyed by this clown. Still containing my temper, I snort and continue reading to piss him off.

"Hey bitch, think about what you're doing for a second. You're messing with the fucking Akasuki on your first day in this hell hole, I don't think that's very wise." I could tell I was pissing him off, as fun as it was, I couldn't make enemies with the target. It make my life a lot harder to observe them. So, looking straight up to him, I said something to bird brains.

"Hi, I'm Hinata. Not bitch. You were wondering what I did to the redhead and blonde to impress them, truth is I didn't do anything. I was just myself. Now that I've answered you, can you tell me your name?" He blinked a couple times. hm, I made metal head speechless, not bad.

"Hidan, bitch." Is all he said, then the teacher walked in and started blabbing.

* * *

><p>It's lunch,and quite frankly, I've had just about enough of this stupid mission. The sadistic sliver-head named Hidan made controlling my temper around him very difficult. This mission may drive me insane, the thing is, I've been though a lot more than this on most of my missions. I believe that Hidan would make for a scary interrogator. Kakazu is different, he keeps a mask on at school for starters. He's also very quiet, I only heard him speak three words 'shut up, Hidan'. Though I do feel sorry about him babysitting Hidan all day. I might just te-<p>

"Hi, I heard you had quite the first day." I was so busy, I didn't even notice her. This angelic lady appeared right before my table. Then I remembered that there was a girl in the Akatsuki, are they stalking me or something? Not that I'm complaining, it makes my job a lot easier. "Hi, my name's Konan" she introduced herself, reaching out a hand to me. I grabbed it and shook it, maybe things aren't so bad after all.

"Hi, I'm Hinata, nice to meet you." I replied with a smile. "My first morning was a little hectic for my tastes."

To this, the blue haired angel laughed. Unfortunately, my time with this angel was coming to an end.

"Konan, who might this be?" I glanced towards the voice to see if I encountered yet _another_ one of my targets. I did, the leader of the bunch.

"Pein, this is Hinata, the one who has all our men in such a ruckus. Now, would you introduce yourself?" Hm, that was new, I didn't know I had such an effect on them.

"Hi, I'm Pein." This orange haired man doesn't speak much either. I wonder what would happen if he walked past a magnet.

"Konan, come." Pein says, and leads my angel away from me.

* * *

><p>It's the last block of the day and I'm starting to think that I might just survive. I'm running laps around the soccer field in gym. I'm leading the pack, not even breaking a sweat. Then a blue man runs up next to me.<p>

"Hi, it's odd to see a female running in front of all the guys. I have to say I'm impressed." I smile at him, this time I'm not even surprised to see a target before me once again."I'm Kisame."

"I'm Hinata, you know; once I get used to your skin color. I really think you're cool." I said smiling, this time I'm also well aware not to make enemies.

"Thanks!" He grinned toothily at me.


End file.
